We're Back!: A Toon Animal's Story (Edizioni VHS Pirata﻿ Style)
MisterCartoonMovie's movie-spoof of 1993 Universal/Amblimation film, "We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story". Cast: *Rex - Darkwing Duck *Woog - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Dweeb - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *Elsa - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Vorb - Briany Smurf (The Smurfs) *Captain Neweyes - Cheif Powhantan (Pocahontas) *Louie - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Cecilia - Elionwy (The Black Cauldron) *Professor Screweyes - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Stubbs the Clown - Clopin (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Dr. Julia Bleeb - Pearl Gesner (Home on the Range) *Buster - Young Thumper (Bambi) *Buster's Mom - Mrs. Hare (Bambi) *Buster's Father - Roger Rabbit *Buster's Siblings - Thumper's sisters (Bambi) *Worm that the Birds are trying to eat - Squeaks (The Fox and the Hound) *Small dinosaur (Deinonychosaur) that Rex (as a 'real animal') chases - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Boy who wishes for a mustache - John Darling (Peter Pan) *Twin girls with glasses - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) and Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Girl who wishes that 'dinosaurs are to be here right now' - Penny (The Rescuers) *Boy who wishes to see a Tyrannosaurus Rex - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Boy who wishes to see 'one of those flying dinosaurs' - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Boy who wishes to see a 'plateosaurus' - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Other girl who wishes to see dinosaurs - Jane (Peter Pan: Return to Never Land) *Sasha (the girl that gets a 'Thanksgiving hat') - Shanti (The Jungle Book) *Sasha's Mother - Shanti's Mother (The Jungle Book 2) *Meat butcher - ??? *Man who says "Watch where you're going!" - ??? *Parade Leader - ??? *Parade Band - ??? *Children watching Parade - ??? *Man who shouts "Gosh! Real dinosaurs!" (after "Roll Back the Rock"; before the people scream and panic) - ??? *Panicking people - ??? *Screaming people (after Rex says "Where is Central Park?") - ??? *Man that Dweeb sees in Subway - ??? *Burglar with gun - Amos Slade (The Fox and The Hound) *Grocery sales clerk - ??? *Cat screeching from trash can - ??? *3 Gothic-looking People - ??? *The Crows - ??? *Louie and Cecilia as Chimpanzees - Scamp and Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Stubbs dressed as a Lion - Simba (The Lion King) *Frightened Man blowing bubble gum - ??? *Elephants - ??? *Two Hood-horned Women who runs and hold the chain-hooked scepter during the end of Act 1 - Heather (Total Drama) and Tricia (6Teen) *Screaming man who wears glasses - ??? *Screaming woman with hair coming off - ??? *Mermaid holding American flag - ??? *Richard (Mermaid's normal brother) - ??? *Children in the Museum - ??? *Theo (brown-skinned boy) - ??? *Max (child that Rex meets in the Museum) - ??? *Louie's Parents - Flynn Rider and Rapunzel (Tangled) *Cecilia's Parents - Aurora and Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) Category:MisterCartoonMovie Category:MisterCartoonMovie (aka Mistercartoonmovie's) Category:MisterCartoonMovie (aka Mistercartoonmovie) Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoof